


body of determination

by Taezisae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taezisae/pseuds/Taezisae





	body of determination

*15금 혹은 19금 뼈다귀 소설.

*싫은 사람은 뒤로가기

 

 

거친 숨소리가 방을 채운다. 흐트러진 호흡 사이로, 희미한 숨결이 부서지고 있었다. 그 아래, '뼈처럼'이란 비유가 비유가 아니고 사실이 돼버리는 팔은 힘없이 늘어져있다.

 

“몸은 어때?”

 

그 말에 눈동자가 데굴데굴 굴러떨어진다. 언덕을 오르려 해도 경사면을 타고 미끄러지는 구슬마냥, 눈동자는 천장을 바라보다가도 침대 시트 쪽으로 향했다.

 

“ ”

 

뻐끔뻐끔. 물속 금붕어처럼, 입은 움직이지만 소리는 나오지 않는다. 다만 간간이 부서진 소리의 조각과 함께 침 몇 가닥이 흘러내릴 뿐이었다. 짐짓 못 본 척 고개를 들고 링거 팩을 바라본다. 똑. 똑. 떨어지는 투명한 액체가 관을 타고 너를 침범한다.

시작은 뭐였더라. 호기심? 탐욕? 장난? 떠오르지 않는 시작을 회상할 때마다, 알싸하고 달콤한 향기가 코끝을 맴돈다. 지상으로 올라온 뒤로도 아주머니는 파이를 구워 나눠줬다. 그리고 거기엔 문 너머 농담을 주 받는 멋진 친구도 포함되어 있었다.

나는 그 중독 돼버릴 것 같은 맛에, 중독될 향신료를 하나 추가했을 뿐이다. 착한 심부름꾼을 자처했기에 그리 어려운 일은 아니었다. 등 뒤에서 보고 배운 덕에 직접 만들 수도 있었고.

아무것도 모르는 뼈다귀 친구는 파이를 맛있게 먹었다. 그리고 시간이 지날수록 더 간절히 요구하고 갈망했다. 그럴수록 그의 몸처럼 견고하고 단단했던 모든 것이, 마시멜로가 녹아내리듯 흐물흐물해졌다. 걸음걸이. 어깻짓. 농담. '뼈'가 없는 문어마냥 그는 비틀비틀 무너졌다.

 

“궁금해서였겠지?”

 

아무도 모를 결론을 중얼거린다. 당연히 의문도 대답도 돌아오지 않는다. 홀쭉해진 링거 팩을 거치대에서 내려놓은 뒤 팔에 꽂힌 바늘을 뺀다. 그리고 그 옆에 앉아 노트를 펼친다.

의지는 어디서 올까?

육체에 새겨진 이유와 정신을 사로잡은 이유. 어느 쪽이 더 간절할까? 억지로 붙잡는다면 어느 쪽이 더 쉬울까?

그래서 중독시켰다. 모든 걸 포기했다는 무의식 속의 말과 양말을 아무렇게 방치하는 행동으로 보아, 정신은 이미 붙잡고 자시고 할 틈이 없겠다싶었던 거다.

그렇게 육신을 붙잡았다. 중독돼버린 몸은 의식의 의사 따윈 무시한 채 멋대로 갈구하게 돼버렸다. 행여 견디지 못하고 부서지는 걸 막기 위해 온 힘을 다해 보살폈다. 덕분에 몸 상태는 오히려 지하에 있을 때보단 훨씬 체력이 높아진 상태였다. 역시, 육신이 원하고 집착하기 때문에 삶에 대한 의지도 높아진 걸까? 강낭콩 관찰일기를 작성하듯 흥미로운 점들을 노트에 써 내려간다.

그리고 책상에 쌓인 쾌유기원의 선물들을 쳐다본다. 순진무구한 친구들은 이 가여운 뼈다귀 친구가 병에 걸렸다고만 생각한다. 워낙 약했으니까. 이젠 다른 의미로 '약'한 몸이 됐지만.

노트를 덮은 뒤 침대 위로 올라가 어깨를 가볍게 짓누른다. 일그러진 얼굴 사이로, 잠깐 정돈된 이성이 얼핏 비춘다. 그에 따르듯 팔이 허공을 가로지르며 내 손을 쳐내려 한다. 안타깝게도 명중률은 꽝이지만.

입고 벗기 쉽게 개조된 옷을 붙잡아 벌린다. 훤히 드러난 갈비뼈가 차가운 공기에 놀란 듯, 파르르 떨리며 움츠러든다. 동그랗게 숨는 콩 벌레를 보며 장난이 샘솟았던 시절처럼, 얄밉게 손을 뻗어 곡선을 따라 흩는다. 그럴수록 이 둥근 갈비뼈들은 심해를 향해 헤엄치듯 더 바싹바싹 조이며 모여지는 것이었다.

가볍게 쇄골을 입술로 문 뒤 허리춤 안에 손을 집어넣고, 갑작스럽게 침범당한 엉치뼈가 놀라 들썩인 틈을 타 바지를 붙잡아 그대로 내려버린다. 그리고 무릎까지 내려간 바지를, 바짓단을 두 발로 붙잡아 마저 밀어낸다.

가릴 것이 사라진 하반신이 허둥대면서 시트가 흐트러진다. 사락사락 들썩이고 마찰하는 소리에 맞춰 이가 맞물리면서 갇힌 소리가 울린다. 거기에 호응하듯 하악골 끝을 핥는다. 커다란 롤리팝을 핥듯, 혀를 크게 내밀고 천천히 위에서 아래로.

갇혀있던 소리가 벌어진 이빨 사이로 해방된다. 턱 막힌 숨을 뚫어주려는 듯 내려간 손이 골반 안쪽을 침범한다. 허리뼈를 타고 내려간 꼬리뼈를 뻗은 손가락들로 쓰다듬는다. 손을 빼내려 들썩일수록 되려 자극만 더해진다. 싫다는 두 글자를 말하지 못해 양쪽으로 흔들리는 얼굴은, 잔뜩 찌푸려진 채 호흡을 늘린다.

손바닥을 조금 빨리 움직였다. 대리석 바닥에 손을 문지르는 듯한 감촉과 소리가 났다. 손바닥이 빨라질수록 골반과 갈비뼈가 들썩이는 속도는 줄어들었다. 다만, 천장을 통과하지 못하고 짐이 걸리는 것 같은 소리만 턱을 타고 올라올 뿐이었다.

입버릇처럼 말하던 포기라도 한 건지 가로젓는 고갯짓이나 내빼려던 몸짓은 사라졌다. 그저 지쳐버린 듯 힘이 빠진 육신이 시트 속으로 파묻혀갔다. 추격한 사냥감에 창을 꽂듯 몸을 깊숙이 파묻고 입술을 맞대고 오므린다.

 

사랑 때문이 아니다. love도 아니고, LOVE도 아니다.

 

생명이 가진 본능을 자극하는 것만큼 원초적인 건 없으니까.

식욕. 수면욕. 호흡. 생식욕... 생명이 스스로 자멸하지 않고 내일을 이어가기 위한 장치들. 그 스위치를 똑딱똑딱 누르며, 흐트러진 이성을 대신해 생존본능을 한껏 끌어올린다.

이것도 의지를 상승시키는 요인이 될지, 결과는 어떨지, 스스로 고안해낸 의문에 답을 체크하는 쾌감에 몸을 떨며.

수건으로 뼈를 구석구석 닦은 뒤, 옷을 갈아입힌다. 혼탁해진 눈동자 위로 달빛이 드리운다. 그 눈가를 가볍게 쓸고 뺨 부근을 어루만진 뒤 이불을 덮어주고 방을 나선다. 나만이 이해할 수 있는 노트를 품에 끌어안은 채.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

퇴근 1시간 전에 너무 한가해서 급하게 쓴 소설.

내가 이 시대의 월급루팡.

들킨다면 수치심에 죽어버릴지도.

 

일본산 회지 주문할까말까 진지하게 고민중.

돈이냐 즐거움이냐 그것이 문제로다.


End file.
